Hollow
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: Relato sobre Sirius Black desde que se enteró de la muerte de los Potter Historia hecha para el Amigo Invisible 2014 del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Hollow  
>By Marpesa Fane-Li<strong>

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

**Resumen:** Relato sobre Sirius Black desde que se enteró de la muerte de los Potter.

**Notas:** Historia hecha para el _Amigo Invisible 2014 _del Foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. AI, disculpa que hasta el último momento te esté entregando la historia, espero que sea de tu agrado :D Basado en la petición intermedia o al menos eso intente.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Todo el cuerpo me duele, intento no pensar en nada, sin embargo, el dolor que me está embargando no podré describirlo nunca, siento que el tiempo no está pasando para mí, es como si sólo flotara, como si fuera una hoja que es guiada por el viento hasta que cae al suelo y se pudre ahí sin poder moverse hasta que otra ráfaga de viento la levanta. Pero esta ocasión mi ráfaga de viento no viene conmigo, me cree un traidor, como si realmente yo pudiera serlo. Ellos fueron mi familia, mi razón de ser como soy. Los que no me juzgaron por la familia de la que llevo sangre.

Siento que de momentos me llega imágenes de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, como estoy tratando de proteger mi mente, en realidad ya no me preocupa de lo que me pase, al parecer estoy en el Wizengamot, no dije nada; en primera, porque no me preguntaron y si lo hubieran hecho creo que no hubiera respondido absolutamente nada.

Cuando era un renacuajo, la vida de adulto me tenía sin cuidado, aunque mis amigos dicen que a pesar de ser ya un adulto y un auror, a la vida la trato exactamente igual a como lo hacía en aquellos tiempos. Sólo que es una manera de poder sobrevivir con todo lo que implica ser un Black.

Todas las jugarretas que le hicimos James y yo a los Slytherin y principalmente a _Snivellus_. Era tan fácil hacerlo cabrear.

Cuando nos graduamos del colegio. Todo fue tan nuevo, tan inesperado, estábamos ya en el mundo real. Nada de que nos quitaran puntos, no, aquí todo trae una consecuencia y a veces muy grandes.

Alguien me tira agua fría en todo el cuerpo, aunque no quiera, reacciono. Estoy en una celda, hace un frío de los mil demonios, supongo también que se debe a la presencia de los dementores. Quisiera ver crecer a mi ahijado, ese niño tan parecido a su padre, pero internamente quiero que se parezca a su madre, seguramente lo estará cuidando _Moony_. Sí, con él aprenderá todo lo que le enseñen en Hogwarts. Soy su padrino, sin embargo, Remus es el que tiene la cabeza fría y puede enseñarle lo mejor, en cambio yo, seguramente le iba a ensañar muchas cosas inservibles.

Eso no importa en este momento, veo pasar una capa negra, me hago bolita en una de las esquinas y quiero dejar de pensar, por ello es que me convierto en un perro, no siento nada cuando estoy en ese estado.

Un poco antes de que nos enteráramos que Lily estaba embarazada, el viejo director de Hogwarts nos mandó a llamar, y digo mando, porque al parecer estábamos involucrados todos, exacto, los merodeadores. –Me extraño no ver a _Moony_–_._ Nunca creí hasta qué grado, pero bueno, íbamos poder acabar con los malos, al decirnos eso, fue como si navidad llegara por adelantado en Julio, también nos habló sobre una orden.

La orden del fénix, al parecer es una organización que se hizo hace centurias, para poder hacer un frente unido, para evitar las catástrofes hacia la humanidad. Todos aquellos que ansían el poder se corromper y pierden el objetivo al cual estaban enfocados; nos dijo también que solo ciertas personas selectas pueden pertenecer a ella. Nunca supe porque escogió a un Black, tampoco supe cuál fue el método para escogernos, pero por si no lo saben, Dumbledore es el actual jefe de esa orden, al parecer los antiguos miembros que había fallecieron por la mano de Grindelwald. Ahora con la alza de una nueva era de oscuridad, la orden tiene que volver a surgir de sus cenizas; así como lo indica su nombre, para serle frente a toda la maldad que ese ser conlleva. Se hace llamar así mismo Lord Voldemort, que ególatra; ya tiene muchos aliados por no mencionar que todos se arrodillan a sus pies cada vez que pasa.

Se tuvo que hacer un _Fidelio_, para mantener ocultos a James, Lily y mi ahijado, Harry. Se había acordado que fuera el guardián secreto, pero me negué rotundamente porque era muy evidente que yo lo sería, es por ello que propuse a Peter, de haberlo sabido en ese momento lo hubiese aplastado como la rata que es. Pero no, nadie lo vio venir, fue tan inesperado, ese día 31 de octubre de 1981 estaba de guardia en el cuartel; cuando sonó la alarma código negro.

Esta se enciende cuando hay una marca tenebrosa conjurada, era normal por esos días, sin embargo, lo que estaba fuera de lo normal, era el sitio donde había sido conjurada, era en el Valle de Godric, exactamente donde debe de estar la casa de James. Fue cuando sentí que el alma se me iba hasta los pies, me sentí tan frio, pero eso no importo, salí corriendo para dirigirme al área de aparición.

Cuando deje de girar, me encontré con lo que había sido la casa de mis amigos hecho trizas, humo salía de algunas partes, era tan devastador, que sentí en ese momento mi magia se descontrolaba, solo me calme cuando oí el llanto de un niño. Me apresuré para llegar a él, era mi pequeño Harry, lloraba a todo pulmón y en su frente tenía una marca, como si no le hubiese pasado absolutamente nada, me iba a ir con él a la casa de Remus, sin embargo, vi que a lo lejos iba corriendo Peter Pettigrew, mis ojos llamearon ante la furia contenida, pero no podría ir con Harry en brazos, así que intente ir a casa, pero afortunadamente o infortunamente me encontré con Hagrid que estaba llorando a mares, le deje a mi pequeño y salí corriendo para internarme al callejón por donde vi que ese mal nacido había entrado.

Ya no estaba pensando en nada, simplemente seguía mi instinto oscuro que siempre me rodeaba, la furia me cegaba, porque sabía bien quién había sido el traidor, y lo tenía acorralado, en un buen movimiento de varita podía matarlo, pero quería verlo sufrir como lo estaba haciendo yo, es por ello que lo agarre de las solapas, y lo empotre contra la pared de esa casa, lo golpee en la cara, en el estómago, en todos los lugares que me fue posible, oía sus gritos de súplica, sus quejas ante el dolor que le estaba causando, quería destruirlo, desgarrarlo con mis propias manos, ver su sangre corriendo por mis manos, como si tuviera vida propia, que fuera bajando en grandes cantidades, pero tampoco quería eso, no quería que se desangrara por completo, ya que podría morir instantáneamente, lo que quería es que agonizara, que sufriera, que en cada respiración sintiera un dolor desgarrador.

Sin embargo, no pude hacer eso, solo lo pude golpear hasta el cansancio –el mío– y aprovechó eso para lanzarme contra la pared con un hechizo, y en mi aturdimiento vi que había gente a nuestro alrededor espantada por lo que estaban viendo, mientras que en un movimiento de varita el desgraciado de Peter los mato, y en un acto de valentía -o de cobardes según se mire- se amputo el dedo meñique, se convirtió en rata y se fue huyendo, no pude hacer nada por alcanzarlo, porque en ese momento llegaron los demás miembros de aurores y no me dejaron ir, diciendo que yo había matado a esos muggles y a sangre fría había matado a Peter Pettegrew.

Posiblemente, ya este demente y mi forma animaga no pueda contener el poder de los dementores, pero a veces que veo pasar a uno de ellos, siento que bien podría ser la pareja de Lord Voldemort, y me río internamente, porque sabes, es muy gracioso si te pones a pensarlo, ¿cómo le harían para besarse? Porque bueno, si recibes un beso de dementor, este quita tu alma, aunque bien, si ellos los hicieran posiblemente no pasaría absolutamente nada, ya que total, Voldemort no tiene alma al fin y al cabo. Hasta podrían follar como conejos, pero no quiero imaginarme quién le daría a quién.

Exactamente, no sabía que Voldemort estaba "muerto" hasta que hui de _Azkaban_.

**-Finite-**


End file.
